Outcasts
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Shadow is a Mightyena Gijinka, Duplico is a Ditto Gijinka. They are both outcasts in a world where gijinkas are shunned by the human race. Join their journey to find their place in the world and prove their worth to the humans. Rated M for sexual content and language. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**This story is about two of my gijinka OC's, some may recognise them from my other gijinka fanfic. **

**This story may have lemons in, I have not decided yet, but does have some sexual content and stuff. **

**The POV will change, depending on the chapter. **

**This chapter is just a prologue though, so nothing yet. Apart from language.**

10 years ago...

The 9 year old child ran through the forest, away from her pursuer.

She had unruly overgrown black hair and blood red eyes that looked almost soulless. She wore a dirty black dress that reached her knees that ripped at the bottom, fingerless black gloves (though they weren't supposed to be fingerless by the looks of them) and worn out black trainers. She had scratches and scrapes all over her pale skin. Two grey ears rested on her head and a fluffy grey tail poked out from under her dress. She also had fangs.

"Oi! Come back!" Her pursuer screeched at her. He was a man in his mid thirties wearing a trenchcoat. He was followed by a Crobat and had a strange mechanic weapon on his arm.

The girl continued running, although her energy was draining quickly. Her running became slower as she pushed herself to escape from the hunter.

"Over here!" The girl's ears picked up a young male's voice. She looked in the direction of the voice and she saw another child. He had spiky purple hair and shiny violet eyes that had a glint of concern yet playfulness in them. He was wearing a long sleeved black jacket over a purple tshirt with black shorts and black sneakers. He had several scars and cuts on his light skin, mainly on his right arm.

'Why do I feel like I can trust him? He's a human...' The girl looked behind her and saw the hunter hot on her trail.

"Okay!" She ran up to the 10 year old boy who then stood in front of her.

"Okay, hunter! If you want to get her, you'll have to get through me first!" He shouted.

"As if you can stop me, kid!" The hunter charged towards them, Crobat behind him.

The boy smirked. The girl noticed his gaze flickered onto a tree then back to the hunter.

"Okay then! Transform!" The oldest of the children shouted, smirk still on his face. In less than 3 seconds, his right arm transformed into something resembling a Machoke's arm.

The girl stared in shock as the transformed arm sparked with electricity.

"Thunder Punch!" The boy hit the crobat with his transformed arm and sent it flying.

"Shit! You must be a Ditto Gijinka! You tricked me, you bastard!" The hunter shouted at him.

"Too bad pops. Now, unless you want to be paralysed and Seismic-Tossed into a lake, scram!" The gijinka shouted at the adult.

"As if I'll listen to a naive kid!" The hunter shouted back.

"Thunder Punch!" The spiky haired boy ran towards the hunter. The hunter dodged but then felt a freezing solid blow to his back. The hunter collasped, his back now frozen from an Ice Punch.

"That'll keep him out for a bit. Anyway, you ok?" The boy turned to the girl.

"Yeah... Thanks for helping me... You're a Ditto Gijinka?" The girl said, unsure whether to fear or respect the older child.

"Yup. I'm Duplico. And you?"

"My name's Shadow. I'm a Poochyena Gijinka." The girl replied.

" Anyway,we better get out of here before he wakes up and chases us."

"Yeah, good idea." Shadow said.

Duplico then thought a bit. "Hey, why don't we travel together?"

"What? Why?" Shadow questioned. They don't even know each other...

"We are both gijinkas. Humans generally don't like us. You have to deal with this everyday, don't you?" Shadow nodded at this.

"My ultimate wish is for us gijinkas, humans and pokemon to be able to coexist peacefully. No hunters or abusers, no criminals. If we work together, we can prove to the humans that we aren't inferior and that we are equal to them. So that means no more hunters chasing you. So can you help me?" Duplico asked.

The black haired girl hesitated. 'Should I? I am getting sick of the hunters but can I trust him? Then again, I could trust him before I even learned he was a gijinka...'

"Okay then. Let's prove to the humans that we aren't outcasts. Maybe then, we can find our place in the world..." Shadow agreed.

"Okay then, let's go." Duplico grinned and held his hand out to Shadow.

"Okay then." She grasped his hand as they left to start their world changing quest.


	2. Chapter 1

Normal POV

All was quiet in the forest. Taillows soaring through the sky. Seedots tottering around. Zigzagoons zigzagging their way past the trees. But that silence was about to be broken...

"Quick! He's going to get us!" Frantic footsteps scared off the wild pokemon.

"Not if you run faster!" The bushes rustled and one lone Nuzleaf stared suspiciously at them. Until a loud BANG was heard and the grass type fled.

"Ack! He has a gun!" The masculine voice shouted.

"Then let's hide!" The other voice, which was notably feminine, yelled.

A hunter stepped out and looked around.

"Shit! I lost them! I would've made quite a lot too... Aw fuck them! I'll find some other prey!" The hunter stormed off.

The silence returned.

"... I think he's gone..." The feminine voice sighed.

"Then let's get out." Two adults leaped out of the tree.

"You OK, Shadow?" The male's voice was filled with concern.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, just a couple of scratches. No need to worry, Duplico."

Duplico grinned. "That's a relief!" All signs of fear and sadness were erased completely.

They looked at their surroundings. A forest in the day in summer. They saw a lake and bushes filled with berries and decided to rest there.

Duplico's POV

I took in my surroundings. A lush green forest with trees that glimmered in the summer sun. I noted the light reflecting onto the surface of the lake, creating rainbows. I noted the delicious berries that grew on the bushes. Then I was startled by a loud rumble. Was it an enemy? I looked around in panic then noticed Shadow was looking at me with a blank face then she looked away and I heard a giggle escape her lips. Then I felt the heat rise to my face as I realised it was my stomach. Might want to get something to eat.

After my stomach was satisfied, Shadow and I decided to investigate our surroundings.

"Full now?" She asked me with a small smile. A smile I was lucky to see.

"Yep! We were running from the hunter for an aweful while!" I was probably grinning, Shadow says I smile too much. But she barely smiles.

I glanced at my companion. Shadow and I have been travelling together for about 10 years. I'll never forget the day we met.

Shadow was 19, a year younger than me. But she was the most sexy and beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. She had long pitch black hair that framed her face. Her blood red eyes would seem creepy to anyone else. They were beautiful to me, though something could be done about that guard.

Her skin was pale and would glow in the moonlight. Her face had several scars on from past incidents but that didn't put me off. Her lips were smooth and red, I really wish to claim them one day...

She wore a black tank top that complimented her curves and a sleeveless black jacket that was left open the majority of the time. She also wore black shorts that reached halfway down her thighs and showed off her long legs.

She also had two furry black ears and a black tail... Wait, what do I mean by ears and tail?

Me and Shadow are Pokemon Gijinkas, humans with pokemon features. She's a Mightyena Gijinka, I'm a Ditto Gijinka. Humans outcasted us and we were frequently on the run from hunters. We still are on the run and the humans still hate us but one day we will be equal. No more being treated like beasts, so what if we're hybrids?

Being constantly on the run, there's no time for love, no time for passion. But one day she will be mine, I'm sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

I felt Duplico's gaze on me and I turned around.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." My companion said, averting his line of sight to the surrounding berry bushes. I swore I then saw a faint pink dusting his cheeks. I dismissed the thought, my eyes were probably deceiving me.

From head to toe, Duplico looked human. With his spiky purple hair and light skin, nothing gave away the fact that he wasn't normal. No abnormal ears or tail like my own, no odd eye colour (violet eyes are fairly common in Hoenn), no sharp canines or claws.

But like me, he wasn't human. His handsome face and tall strong built said so, but his genes and power said otherwise.

Duplico could look like any other gijinka or human-like species. He could transform into any pokemon hybrid from a small cute innocent Azurill to a fearsome strong Salamence to (his personal favourite) a male version of yours truelly. That's the power of a Ditto Gijinka.

Transforming is one of his favourite things to do. Another one of his favourite past times is teasing me or annoying me playfully, I had presumed.

Despite our differences in personality and otherwise, we got along like best friends. I guess when you hang around with someone for about 9 or 10 years you get attached to them and they rub off a bit on you.

I noticed said friend was now gone. I looked around to see a man with black hair and red eyes and pale skin like mine with mightyena ears and tail. I sighed and then yoinked his tail. He let out a yelp and transformed back into his ditto gijinka form. Duplico was a master of transforming but I could see through it. It came naturally after being stuck with the guy for so long.

"Shade, you didn't have to tug so hard..." It was unbelievable how much Duplico was like a child at times. I didn't know it was legal for a 20 year old to be so cute. He called me Shade at random times, it annoyed me of course, I just don't show it.

"Then stop transforming into me."

Duplico wandered off and I strolled over to the lake and sat at the edge. I saw fish pokemon swimming below the surface and considered fishing some out. Then I heard a loud scream of pain.

"Ow! My frigging foot! Stupid freaking ... whoever invented nettles is going to die!" Duplico stepped in another nettle patch, I figured. He has the habit of cursing dead and non-existant people for things like rain and nettles.

He ran, or should I say limped, over to me. "Shadow, I stepped in some damn nettles again..." He was gritting his teeth in pain. The expression on my face was probably blank.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me out...?" I sighed and pulled a leaf out of the grass.

"See this? It's a dockleaf. I already told you about them. Use it." Duplico looked at me quizically and I wanted to bang my head on something. For such a handsome and strong guy he could be so dense. Then I remembered something. "How could you get stung if you were wearing trainers?" His face lit up.

"Oh something crawled in them and wouldn't get out. So I took them off."

There was no point asking what it was it so I ordered him to sit down. I applied the leaf to his sting and he winced a bit and I sighed. He was a grown man. How could he not deal with a nettle sting?

"You're pathetic sometimes..." He grinned.

"Says the one who is scared of bug types." I hit him on the head. As much as he was attractive and my best friend, he still annoyed me.

"I'm a dark type, remember? Bug's strong against me!" I always used that excuse. But Duplico never believed it.

"You don't see me running from fighting types."

"You can transform and change type. That's different."

"Okay okay I give up." He had a stupid (dazzling) smile on his face and he stood he bowed and held out his hand. "Need help getting up, my lady?" I felt my face burn and I turned my head and slapped his hand away. "As much of a stubborn tsundere as always." A what? What's a tsundere? I dismissed the thought. I got up and started fishing out magikarps. Duplico started laughing so I threw one at him.


End file.
